


And Thats How I Met Him

by jessikalili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessikalili/pseuds/jessikalili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first published fic, set before the band became a band.</p>
<p>Basically drabble about Liam meeting Louis properly for the first time. Oh and I guess this is the start of Lilo and Louis is a sassy pixie and Liam is a little awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Thats How I Met Him

I stood and watched everyone practicing around me, constantly rushing, always on the move. It was too much. This whole competition had made everything so hectic. Tonight was the night, the next round, so many people would be going home tonight with broken dreams and tears in their eyes, . I prayed i wasn't one of them. 

I needed to take a moment and breath, that's when I saw him. Feathery brown hair that looked soft to the touch, lightly tanned skin that looked just as soft. I wanted to just walk up to him and kiss his pink lips as he licked them and made them shine. He was small, no petite, had a jaw line that I just needed to kiss and tiny hands I wanted to hold.

He looked up from his phone and smiled at me. Even from across the room i could see his bright blue eyes glistening with excitement. 

I turned and walked away. Had he seen me staring? Would he say anything? Oh god, I could have just outted myself to everyone in the competition. Shit. 

I grabbed a drink from the table close to me and decided I was going to avoid the beautiful boy for a while by practicing outside. That was before I heard someone clear their throat behind me. 

'hi' the blue eyed boy said smiling softly 'im Louis, I've seen you around a few times, you're pretty good' he finished holding his hand out.  
'im Liam' I stammered 'i must confess I haven't seen you before, sorry' I blushed, looking down at my feet.  
'ahh never mind, you'll just have to check me out sometime, again' he winked.   
Oh god he'd seen, but he didn't seem mad?!. 'i, no, what?! I wasn't' I started   
'i was kidding, well kind of, you, Leeyummm, can check me out any time you wish' he whispered in my ear as he lent forward to grab a drink, crowding into my space. 'I mean I would if I wasn't me' he winked again as he walked away swaying his hips more than he needed to.

The rest of the night was a blur, I just remember feeling like everything was over as I was knocked back, again. Then i was called back to the stage with 4 other lads, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. As I looked at the other boys as confused as they all looked I saw that Louis Tomlinson was the Louis I'd met earlier and he gave me a small smile and we looked away again. 

After we were put in a group we all went back stage and Louis came up to me and gave me a hug 'looks like we can check each other out a lot more' he whispered in my ear before he bit my lobe.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is my first published fic so feed back would be lovely please :) 
> 
> Not sure if I should write a part 2or not like a progression of Lilo?


End file.
